valhallapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Alf
Alföðr or "Alf" was born Gyatso Wangdue Palden Wangchuk Gyaltsen on April 2nd, 2164 in Tibet. He is the only member of Ansuz Team. His Tikari is a tarantula that turns into a spear, as of 2230 it is his fifth. His armor is wooden brown. His avatar online is also a tarantula. He is generally seen as the unofficial leader of the ravine. Spoilers When Alf was nine, the local police demanded that his parents remove the lilac patch in front of their house in the suburbs of Rizake. They refused. From that point on and for most of Alf's 9th year, the police harassed his family mercilessly. One night after Alf saw his mother break down crying, he stole a shotgun from his uncle's shop and headed to the police station. He shot four officers before leaving, chased briefly but unseen as he crawled through an unused drain pipe where he liked to play. He found himself unsatisfied. He returned to the shop and stole some firecrackers and two gas tanks. He filled the tanks and headed to the police station. He shot three more officers before igniting his makeshift bombs, killing the last two in the area. He headed home certain his parents would be proud. They were horrified. They called him a monster. He shot them both and left Tibet for good. Within a year, he found himself in the North American West. A child of ten does not survive Los Angeles alone. Alf joined the Sons of Samoa gang and learned to fight. He took to the life well and became 32nd Street's assassin. He acted as such until his nineteenth year when the gang ran afoul of mercenaries protecting an interest in L.A. Alf defended his gang with deadly force, killing one of the mercs before getting knocked out. By their rules, if a kid was good enough to kill one of them, he was good enough to replace him. Borr, the head of the force, took him to the ravine where they lurked and threw him into the youngest team. They hazed him mercilessly on his first night. He didn't take well to that so he killed them all. That put him at odds with the others, all but Borr. Borr insisted he stay and train, and train he did. He became exceptionally skilled in a dozen forms of battle, with a hundred forms of weapon. And as he did, the other mercenaries grew to hate him. Borr however came to love him. As the mercenaries continued to abuse the ravine's residents and Borr's command grew thin, the two decided to usher in a new order. Together they killed nearly all of the old in a battle lasting four days and four nights. Borr was mortally injured. In his last moments Borr told the boy that the ravine was his to remake. He gave him his new name, Alföðr, the all-father of what was to come. Alf spent the days after Borr's death wandering in the YGDR S/L, plotting out the rune systems. Looking for a means to make the ravine a force for good in the world. He built a library on the graves of his original teammates. He would keep the four person teams but allow any sex or gender. He would recruit with great care. He would work with the residents, not over them. He freed Snorri, among others, and brought in some of their friends. Dr. Niide and Eric were among them. He gave Dr. Niide the chance to implement every illegal cyborg fantasy he could think up. Alf got one of his own eyes replaced with an MMR system on the day Niide got his robotics. He gave Eric the chance to armor his Valkyries with the latest tool and an infinite budget supplied by their enemies. And once he was ready, Alf made his first move. He didn't make it out of the ravine. Two black cloaked figures appeared and struck fear deep into his core. They made their demands. He could do what he pleased so long as he didn't fuck shit up. And then they left. Alf never truly got over the fear. He wrote their treaty as the first entry in the log that would shape the ravine: Håvamål. In the following days, months and years, Alf organized the beginnings of Valhalla by inducting Balder and his first team, including Dr. Niide's wife, Beth. The ravine grew and changed under his supervision into a warrior's paradise. Valhalla In 2230, Alf welcomed Violet into the gang. She was promising in the extreme, despite her illiteracy. Her teammate, Veikko, modified a tank from their second mission to have eight legs and presented it to Alf as a gift. Ragnarök In 2232, Valknut team ran a project to prevent the return of the Ares device. It had all but failed to Alf's observations when Violet hit a nuclear trigger and destroyed it, to Alf's awe. He lived to see a nuclear blast. He knew even then that it would upset the balance, that the Geki would come to kill them all, that the world was soon to see war. But he was oddly happy, he got to see the mushroom cloud through R Team's eyes. Shortly after telling Violet about his youth, she assaulted one of her teammates. Alf had no choice but to have her killed. An odd bit of timing as shortly after, Wulfgar came looking for her. He wanted a fight. Alf gave it to him in her absence. Wulfgar was nearly dead when Cato shot Alf in the back of the head, paralyzing him. Cato gloated for a moment before Wulfgar extended his chainsaw jaw and bit down, ending Alf forever. Behind the Scenes "Alföðr," is one of the names of Odin. Category:Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Ansuz